


堤

by Krzyszlowf



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Christopher Nolan has been defeated by me, M/M, Neil is Max
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krzyszlowf/pseuds/Krzyszlowf
Summary: 生命是圆。
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	堤

**Author's Note:**

> *文名取自1962年克里斯·马克拍摄的法国实验电影《堤》，一直认为诺兰的电影叙事在某种程度来源于这部电影影响。该片讲述一个时间回环中的爱情故事，本文灵感也源于这部短片。

尼尔第一次遇见他，是在屋后山丘的草坪上，妈妈回去拿野餐要的三明治，山谷里炸开一声枪响，他就突然出现在灌木后边，那年尼尔只有十岁。小尼尔吓坏了，他却对尼尔笑，食指贴上嘴唇。尼尔问他是谁，他不答话，只是逆着步子往后倒退，倒退，消失在原野中。尼尔告诉妈妈和朋友，自己看见了几日前人们在山丘发现的那具尸体，看见了一个幽灵。可没人愿意相信。

一周后尼尔在南亚某片海堤捡卵石，爸爸和妈妈吵过架，把他们留在了岛上。他攥着一掌沙砾，从卵石路抬头，再次看见了那个幽灵，很远，颤巍巍的几群鸥鸟下一个模糊圆点。“是幽灵。”尼尔毫无由头地确信。自那以后，他便常常感到幽灵出现，在放学时，在妈妈从路口走来迎接亲吻时，在他向她讲述庞贝城的熔岩和灰烬时，幽灵一直在看。尼尔觉得那目光有时年轻，有时苍老，有时落在母亲身上，有时看着自己。他不清楚幽灵会不会老去。等尼尔用五天日子瞻望过维苏威火山，带着几星庞贝末日的尘土，从那不勒斯落回伦敦后，妈妈在花园流着泪亲吻他，好像经历了什么了不起的生离死别。接着她告诉他，爸爸走了，爸爸再也不会回来。“他死了，对吗？”尼尔问。父亲告诉过他什么是死，父亲说他们斯拉夫孩子都不许怕死。他看见母亲身上散出某种自由的欢愉，她回答：“麦克斯，他留在了过去。”

爸爸死了，人们挤进教堂对着神父低头悼候，棺木槽口体面地用乌克兰语刻了“安德烈”。尼尔躲在教堂外墙的椴树荫下，听见不远处稀稀落落几个男人的议论纷纷，说安德烈死得不寻常，安德烈死在了半个多月前。可六天前父亲还在门廊上拥抱他，头埋进他肩窝，与他作别。那是父亲难得温柔的一天。尼尔蹲入墙角，思绪拐到别处，把父亲的宽阔额头端端正正摆在眼前，然后是鼻梁和灰蒙蒙的眸子，父亲仿佛真切地死而复生，伸出手，要过来狠劲拽他头发，用嵌扣的腰带抽打他。尼尔猛站起来，睁开眼，重新闻见椴树泥下腐败的、令人安心的草叶味，从那以后他再也无法拼凑起父亲的相貌。

葬礼结束，他被妈妈领到书房，坐进藤椅百无聊赖地晃动小腿。有人走进来，步子很沉，妈妈在一旁说：“这是麦克斯，我想他还没正式见过你。”尼尔起身，再次看见了他的幽灵——皮肤深褐，凶猛，警觉。“我叫麦克斯。”尼尔说得彬彬有礼。那人只是点头致意，又转身消失在走廊外。慢慢地，尼尔开始常见到他，他似乎成了父亲繁忙工作的继任者，即便尼尔从不明白父亲曾在做什么。后来尼尔终于从妈妈口中得知了他的名字——“珀特格尼斯特❶”。够糟糕的名字，他甚至花了会儿思索那究竟要理解为“主人公”还是“领导者”。

他们的首次正式对话发生在十月，发生在尼尔滑着板车撞断了阳台木栏，跌落到花园石阶上的一天。尼尔从遍地碎木里咬牙坐起，蹒跚站立，血从膝盖往脚踝流。他就站在对面的落地窗边看他。

“你能帮我包扎吗，但别告诉妈妈。”

他点头，过来抱尼尔上楼，把他放到客房沙发上。他为他止血的过程里，尼尔就盯着他头顶的发旋看，又伸手拉扯边上短簇的头发。尼尔毫无缘由地这么干，因为尼尔在某些时刻是毫不安分的小混蛋。但包扎进程没有为这个举动的打扰而停滞，尼尔看到他笑了，并缠好最后一块纱布说：“小勇士，现在你可以继续你的花园冒险了。”

尼尔从沙发慢慢站起，弯曲几下右腿，然后感激地说：“谢谢你，珀特。”

他困惑地笑，并问：“是妈妈让你这样叫我的？”

“我只是听妈妈称呼你珀特格尼斯特，”尼尔有些窘迫，“所以这不是你的名字？”

“不是，但，你也可以这样叫我。”他搓揉尼尔那头金黄卷发，像父亲母亲的姿态。

“你可以叫我麦克斯，这就是我的名字。”接着尼尔告别了他，往花园快乐奔去。交换名字就是成为朋友，他和他的幽灵成为了朋友，但尼尔没向他透露关于幽灵的这个秘密。因为没人愿意相信。

尼尔与他日渐密切，闲暇日子就一块在后院玩球，或去山丘捕蝴蝶，但更多情况是他离开很久都不回来，像尼尔死去的爸爸曾经常常消失那样。尼尔在这些他所缺席的时段里迅速长大，进入威斯米利斯特中校，热爱上天体物理和热力学。但尼尔总还是看见幽灵，在每次放假回家的路口，还有橄榄球场的铁网外边，那个幽灵的目光和他不一样，它更苍老、更柔和，含有某种斩钉截铁的坚定。十二年级的暑假，尼尔回家看望母亲，那年文学课上尼尔建立起对爱尔兰诗歌的热枕，在桌前贴《幻象》里叶芝画的“巨轮”——一道象征生命回环的圆❷。他也回来了，身躯有些疲惫，尼尔总觉得他比别人老得更快，他们不像分别了两周而像是半年。尼尔学业繁重，他也越来越忙，来了又走，后来他们便很少见面。最长的一次分别是在十三年级，尼尔忙着准备等级考试，整年没能回家。次年复活节，尼尔在门廊修剪蔓藤，留长了头发，被午日的烈光包裹成一道轮廓，那轮廓里荒唐地呈现出某种属于旧日，或者说属于未来的姿势、倾向、步态。而他们终于又见了面。

“……尼尔？”他用一个陌生的名字叫他。

“什么？”尼尔犹疑着向他走去，“你在叫我吗。”

“对不起…麦克斯，我还以为看见……”他止住话。

“没关系。”尼尔头一次在他脸上看见哀恸，尽管他向来在克制情绪上有阴沉冷静的意志力。

“你快比我高了。”他岔开话题。

“是啊，等下次回来我就会超越你。”尼尔笑着说，同时感到他仍然在用眼神从自己身上寻找什么，要挖掘而出，精心比对，可最后似乎又选择了放弃。

“最近怎样？”过了会儿，他问。

“都很顺利。妈妈为庆祝升学还送了我礼物，是叶芝的'巨轮'。” 尼尔从脖上牵起一条红绳，把那道圆环露出来，坠挂在空中。“它象征生命。生命是圆环，我们被困在生与死的巨轮中，周而复始。就像爸爸喜欢的惠特曼，'黄昏时刻，我们就要预示未来，重写过去'，初始即是终结。”

尼尔说完，发现对方像再无法忍受什么似的涌着泪。那真是一个奇怪日子。

离开伦敦前，妈妈难舍地与尼尔告别，尼尔隐隐觉得有些真相开始隐秘无声地存留于妈妈和他之间。尼尔没问出口，只是亲吻她，道了再见。两年后尼尔从赫利伯兹学院❸提前毕业，拿到物理学学位和四项奖项，从英格兰东部回来，他就坐在前厅等他，尼尔略有惊讶。他对尼尔说，你得接替曾经你父亲的工作了，也就是如今我的工作。尼尔摇头，“我什么也不会，我只懂得物理学。”他回答他：“所以你会做得更轻易。”

他把尼尔带到地下室，进了暗廊尽头尼尔从未涉足的那扇旧铁门，里面是间小型射击场。他递给尼尔一把枪，示意对面的石板，尼尔不知所措，把枪攥得发滑。

“瞄准它。”他说。

“我从没…”

“瞄准它。”

尼尔只好调整姿势，瞄准那块弹孔遍布的石板。一道划痕从对面飞驰而来，尼尔被震得往后退出半步。“……怎么会？”

“这就是曾经你父亲的工作。”他说，“要记住今天，今天你被我招募了。”

再往后的事，是他把尼尔从学生变成了士兵，从士兵再变成特工，从擅长热力学到擅长开锁与逆向预判。这没有花去太多时间，而时间不是他们的问题。尼尔还是那样开朗、快乐、无忧无虑，他没告诉尼尔关于未来，或被他称作过去的事。那是一道终点，他不愿过早夺取尼尔的自由，让尼尔残忍地意识到自身早已被困于这生与死间。八月中旬，他把尼尔带上巨轮，告诉他更大的计划，告诉他关于安德烈的死——是我们杀害了你父亲。尼尔却说：“比起他，你更像是父亲。”他只好愧疚地笑。

“我能给这个钳形计划一个名字吗？既然它是属于爸爸的，”尼尔说，“像爸爸真正的葬礼。”

“你想叫它什么？”

“爸爸死前那周，我去了那不勒斯，庞贝城外有人卖塞托方阵❹的石板纪念章，我花了九欧买它，本想回来送给爸爸。”尼尔望向远处的发电风车，“葬礼上我还想把它偷偷放进棺木，可我其实躲得远远的，根本没有勇气靠近。那块石板刻着一首拉丁语回文诗，关于时间之轮的旋转，最中心的词是——信条。”尼尔转头看他，“我想用这个名字。”

他沉默了会儿，点头以作答复。

信条行动正式进入第二规划期。而与此同时，童年所孕育的依慕时时压抑着尼尔，厄勒克特拉❺的火种在年轻的心下扑闪光亮。尼尔在他面前变得极易懊恼、悔恨，有时突然鼓起一番勇气，只虚晃一枪，又消偃下去。这种剑拔弩张的气氛持续拉紧在他们之间，直到有次参与一场逆向行动，他们要在巨轮里倒行着等待两周。尼尔百无聊赖，借口找他下西洋棋，棋盘在弹簧床铺开，尼尔横躺着，心不在焉地拨弄那枚皇后。他倒是下得很认真，迅速占领了上风。

“你快输了，麦克斯。”他说。

尼尔敷衍地点头，把主教往回撤。

“你没在认真下。”他又说。

尼尔厌烦地埋起头，挠脑后的金发，把棋局弄得一团乱糟。对方就耐心看着，好像在维持某种等待的姿态。最终，尼尔鼓足了勇气，缩减他们间的距离，凑过去亲吻他。他温和地回应，尼尔挽住他深棕色的脖子，毫无经验，急切进攻，消磨完这阵亢奋才稍稍退开。

“你已经和我做过这些了对吗，和未来的我。”尼尔有些气馁。

“所以我才一直等你。”

他们又吻到一起，对于初尝者来说尼尔的举止有点轻浮和放荡不羁，过长的金发耷拉到俩人额头之间，轻扫在棕黑鼻梁上。他亲吻他胸膛的时候，尼尔从头顶小窗看见几只倒飞的白鸥。“我始终看不惯这些鸟。”

他爬上来，亲吻尼尔的眼睛和鼻梁。“你母亲也总这么说。”

时间被铺张地挥霍在性与爱上，反正他们有太多时间，时间从来不是问题。他们秘密开展着这场私情，尼尔总是精力旺盛，热衷冒险，爱在他黝黑的后颈上留一些类似蚊虫叮咬的伤痕，他就用嘴唇和胡须在尼尔脸颊予以还击。尼尔还在一次行动完成后拉他偷溜进电影院看逆放的《雨中曲》，当吉恩·凯利从路灯柱倒跳下来，用鬼魂般的声音唱：“唱歌中雨在我，唱歌中雨在我”，尼尔笑得跌到地上，并气喘吁吁地说，“这曾经是我最喜欢的电影，但现在不是了。”

好日子总是飞逝着度过，很快迎来尼尔二十岁的生日。尼尔在生日宴上悄悄对他说：“其实我快二十一岁了，我们的时间被折叠过，我们总比别人老得更快。”

“你还年轻。”他说。

“但总会老去。”

他没有作答。那晚尼尔溜进他房间，和他做爱，事后枕着他棕黑的胸膛，转动脖上那枚小圆环。他忍不住问尼尔，怎么喜欢上的叶芝。尼尔说：“我也不知道，爸爸喜欢美国诗歌，我喜欢英国诗歌，我们都流着斯拉夫民族的血，但谁也没爱过普希金或者马雅可夫，我甚至花了很大力气才学会乌克兰语。更何况，父亲恨他的祖国。”他听完，翻身去吻尼尔，把死亡的影子暂时驱开。

但死亡的影子只会越来越近。最终的钳形计划构建完整，尼尔的时间到了。他们在巨轮告别，尼尔迎着发电风车和潮湿的海风，告诉他自己取好的新代号——尼尔——我的拉丁语全名“麦克西米利恩❻”倒置后的第一个词。他毫不意外地点点头。

“噢…你肯定早就知道。”尼尔为这个疏忽懊恼。

他笑了，“怎么没戴你的'巨轮'。”他注意到尼尔空荡荡的脖颈。

“我把它挂在了这儿。”尼尔转过身，向他展示自己行军背包的侧面，红绳末尾坠挂着圆环，又转回来说，“这样你就能区分我，过去的我，未来的我。”他挤弄下眼睛，“给你的一点点提示和线索。”

尼尔等他说什么，或者像往常一样克制地笑笑。但最后他走过来抱紧尼尔，额头抵住尼尔肩膀，开始颤抖着哭泣。尼尔感到无措的同时，又朦胧意识到时间在未来所可能展现的断裂性。

“我给你留了字条，在书桌上。”尼尔笑着说，从他怀里退出来，“我该走了，等我回来的时候，我们就会差不多一样年纪，希望你还能认得我。”刚走进舱门，尼尔又转过头：“我们开头见。”❼

从那天起，尼尔就变成时间的逆流者，不断往后奔行，完成信条计划里早已写好的、“曾完成”的事。每个既定的时间契点下，尼尔都要将自己再次逆熵，回归正常世界，完成任务。接着又进入闸门，继续往后逆行。时间被切割成一堆碎片，你只能从最后一张开始，逆着拾捡。尼尔见到的他越来越年轻，不再有熟悉的皱纹和鬓角稀疏的几缕灰发，尼尔也不停长大，冒出了胡渣，开始讲一些四处学来的下流脏话。而他却说：“你看起来越来越小，也越来越带股学生气。”尼尔就埋进他肩窝里咯咯大笑，然后说：“你第一次和我上床的时候我才二十岁，你那会儿怎么不说我学生气。”

“我怎么知道未来的自己怎么想。但我们第一次上床的时候你三十三岁。”他回答。

“那我们真是操在一起很多年。挺完蛋的。”

“是挺完蛋的。”他笑着拉扯尼尔头顶的金发，绕到指逢里。

“我能对未来产生一些好奇吗？”尼尔趴过来问，“我们第一次见面是什么样？”

“你给我点了一杯健怡可乐。”

尼尔笑得发颤，几乎眼泪都要流下来，“这很罗曼蒂克，说真的。”

“那你呢，我们第一次见面是什么样？”他问。

尼尔躺回去，头顶是汽车旅馆特有的发霉斑驳的天花板。尼尔说：“这是我的秘密，只在最后告诉你。”

二零一九年的八月，信条计划最后一个任务实施前，在安德烈葬礼那天，尼尔去了教堂，没人认得他，除了年轻的凯特。她穿着一身黑礼服，坚韧而自由地向尼尔走来。“没想到你会来，做你们这行，也有为仇敌默哀的习惯吗，”她问，“事实上，安德烈从来不算个好人。”

“有时会，何况他对我有些别的意义。”尼尔回答。这时一个金发男孩冲过，撞在尼尔腿上，且毫不停留地跑开。

“那是麦克斯，我和安德烈的儿子。虽然安德烈有时也打骂他，但我看得出他其实很爱他的爸爸。至少说，他希望安德烈能爱他。”她说这话时双眼有些憔悴。

尼尔想安慰她，最终还是觉得唐突，只向她道了别。离开教堂前，尼尔走近棺木，把刻着塞托方阵的庞贝石章放上去，并低声说：“信条，爸爸，这本来是我想给你的礼物。”

那天下午尼尔抵达奥斯陆港口，在巨轮重新见到他。他先是长久地惊讶，接着生疏地拥抱尼尔。“尼尔，你没死。”他欣喜而感激，但尼尔僵直的身躯让他反应过什么来，“不，你是……”他松开手，盯向尼尔彻悟的眼睛，“你是以前的他……对不起，我……”他愧疚得低头又抬头。

尼尔想说点什么，张开嘴却哑然。钳形计划只有反归，没有回溯，尼尔曾经也对此存疑。现在他明白过来，因为第一个任务就是最后一个任务，初始即终结。他是连接始末的中间人，他用童年与死期将自身形成一道完整的圆环。

“没关系，我想你早就告诉过我了。”尼尔撒谎说。他想起二十一岁在巨轮上和他告别时，得到的那个悲哀的拥抱。原来他一直为尼尔保守着这个死亡的秘密，而事实上尼尔也保守着他的。尼尔甚至想要苦笑，因为自从被他招募进钳形计划，在旋转门前看见两个逆撞的时空，尼尔就明白过来，十岁那年在后院山丘的草坪上，自己目睹的是一场死亡。

“我来是告诉你，下一场行动在巴黎，六周后我在戴高乐广场等你。”尼尔说。

“这次又是关于什么？”他问。

“信条。”尼尔回答，“信条是第一个任务，关于安德烈。而信条也是每一个任务，事实上它们全部来自未来后代人类对我们发动的攻击。他们朝着历史不断狂轰，要割断与我们的联系，安德烈只是第一声枪响，是最远的末端。我们与子孙持续着在时间这条细线上抗争与挽救，这是一场巨大的钳形行动，我们是时间之战残留的碎片。”

“但我们最后成功了。”他说，“因为我们总是先看到结果。我们还活着，这里没有祖父悖论，时间永远是单一的、固定的，发生过的一定会发生。”

“你比我明白得快多了。”尼尔笑着说，“发生的事无法改变，我们回到过去只是为了完成它。”

“但如果我们不去完成会怎么样？如果有天我们绝望了或厌倦了，想要选择放弃？”

“我不知道。但正是为了避免这样的事发生，信条计划必须由最坚定人来带领，他需要忠贞的信念和对人类强烈的爱与责任。”尼尔看向他，“所以他们选择了你。”

他有些疑虑地低头沉默。尼尔又说：“而我知道你做得很好。”

“谢谢你，尼尔，”他感激地抬头，“还有，谢谢你救了我。”

“那你要谢的可有很多很多次。”尼尔挤着眼睛。“我该走了，去制造我们的第一次会面。”

他又露出某种难忍的痛楚，尽管此刻他尚未明白尼尔在他人生的重要性，但博爱天性总使他过于自责。“对不起，尼尔。”

“没什么值得抱歉的。”尼尔最后说，“想要重生，就必先死亡。”❽

转过闸门，尼尔沿着蓝廊奔往过去，调换了中情局那些以备自杀的小药丸，再转正时间，在基辅歌剧院用逆向子弹救下了他。这才是我们的第一次见面，尼尔想。三天后他们在孟买正式会面，尼尔介绍自己，点了伏特加汤力和健怡可乐，这是尼尔所能见到的最年轻的他，矫健、冲动、尚未打磨。他问尼尔是不是调查过他，其实自己更喜欢喝苏打。尼尔就笑着看他，说，“没有的事。”尼尔想，这的确能算得上一个罗曼蒂克的初见。最后他们历尽坎坷，绕过两周，再次回到父亲注定死亡的日子，尼尔把他和艾维斯从洞窟里拉出生天。他们在废墟城的平原上最终告别——你还不明白吗，是你招募了我，在你的未来我的过去。这是终结，也是开始。我们开头见。

随后，尼尔逆往过去，沿着灰暗潮湿的石子路往下狂奔，奔向他，以最快速度解开那道锁门。枪声响过，尼尔瘫倒在血泊里，在太阳穴破裂的疼痛中听见他和艾维斯倒退出去，远离自己。尼尔想，时间的圆环已经形成，他用童年与死期将它连接完整。光亮渐渐消失，尼尔失去视觉，只能听到岩洞里的滴答落水声，伴着细微缓慢的步伐，有谁朝他走来。那人蹲下，摘掉尼尔的面罩，粗糙的手掌抚过脸颊和鼻梁，又亲吻失明惊惧的眼睛，尼尔死前想：是幽灵。

他从尼尔尸体前站起身，苍老的双腿略微僵直，他埋葬了尼尔，在埋葬父亲安德烈的墓园不远处。时间已靠近往事的源头，还剩最后一件事——尼尔二十一岁时与他告别，在桌上为他留下字条，上面写着：

“一九年七月十八日下午三点，后院山丘的灌木丛。你是我的幽灵。”❾

他读完才明白，尼尔从童年时代便一直保守着他死亡的秘密。他注定要回到那个时刻，为尼尔舍弃生命。时间是直线，他们的轨迹是圆环，一圈外绕着另一道圈。接着他逆行过这十年，中途很少作停留，他老了，没有更多的日子可以挥霍，但他常常去看尼尔，远远的，从赫利伯兹大学到威斯米利斯特中校的橄榄球场，然后是伦敦那所私立小学，凯特在校门迎接尼尔，他们相互亲吻，最后是南亚那片海堤的鸥鸟下。尼尔越来越小，有时会停下来，像注意到什么似的向他张望，像张望一道幽灵。

就这样他来到那个日子的下午，踩着疯长的蒲苇，逆行杀掉了那名狙击手，那人死而复生，倒退着往高地前行。他预估了最佳射击点，看看腕表的倒计时，继续前行，前行，朝那片开花的灌木，奔向尼尔。尼尔跪在草坪上，盯着他，他就把食指放到嘴唇上，示意不要作声。他又朝尼尔笑笑，尼尔低下头，不再看他。这时山谷聚拢一声枪响，他痛苦地蜷缩身子，倒进灌木丛深处。时间是无法摆脱的，而尼尔要很久后才能明白，他十岁时，在后院山丘的草坪上，目睹了一个男人的死亡。

———————

❶ “珀特格尼斯特”：Protagonist，主角。  
❷ “巨轮”：叶芝在《幻象》一书中提出“生命是圆环（Life is a round）。我们被困在生与死的圆轮中，周而复始。”并用神秘主义将人与生命画为一个环形图案，命名为“巨轮”。此文采用这个概念作为尼尔背包上圆环的意象象征。  
❸ “赫利伯兹学院”：诺兰毕业于该大学。  
❹ “赛托方阵”：庞贝出土的古石板，上面是一首拉丁语回文诗，最中间单词是“TENET”，诺兰在电影中多次采用该意象。  
❺ “厄勒克特拉”：恋父情结。  
❻ “麦克西米利恩”：Maximilien，拉丁语人名。  
❼ “我们开头见”："See you in the beginning"，尼尔在电影中最后的台词。  
❽ “想要重生，必先死亡”："To be reborn, you have to die first"，受叶芝影响的垮掉派诗人卢西恩·卡尔所说。  
❾ “你是我的幽灵”：”You are my ghost”，在诺兰另一部电影《星际穿越》中女孩一直称呼童年中跨越时间与她交流的父亲为“幽灵”。


End file.
